Creepviews 1: Butterflies and Anonymous
5:21 AngrydroidForce99 Godofmemez I summon you! Welcome to the chat of the Craft Media Cast International Wiki,this is a fanon wiki Godofmemez has left his friends behind Godofmemez wanted to hang out with his friends 5:21 Godofmemez Dammit, chat glitched. Anyways, hi. 5:22 AngrydroidForce99 I want to tell you about a creepy story I found on the interwebs I have no idea if it's true or not, but anyways it's freaking creepy 5:22 Godofmemez OK, tell me about that, let's see... 5:22 AngrydroidForce99 It's surrounds a YouTube video called "The Croation Sta lker Tape" #returnfail Anyway It shows a couple of teens speaking in a Slavic language (guess which one it is, boom its Croatian) Idk what they are saying But They see the shadow of an old man They later go up to it They start playing around The man starts chasing them They start running away They are in an apartment building when the man comes again It cuts to them in an elevator LeafyIsHere then pops out of nowhere Not really 5:25 Godofmemez Lel. 5:25 AngrydroidForce99 The thing that really happens is that the door opens, the man is on the other side In all his creepy glory If you want to see the video search "The Croation Stalker Tape" It is said that Croation police release the tape in order to see if they can find the man It is also said the Teens were never found It's creepier in vid form I'm done 5:28 Godofmemez OK, I'm watching it. 5:28 AngrydroidForce99 If you don't respond after a couple minutes I will assume your dead 5:28 Godofmemez Dat whistle at one minute in. Then he, somehow, hunchbacked, appears and starts chasing them... Then he freaking appeared again at the hotel, walking even more slowly. Then, at the end of the tape, they opened an elevator, and a brief shot of the entity was seen, everyone freaks out, and that was it. 5:32 AngrydroidForce99 There is this other creepy video you should watch it's called "Obey the Walrus" Yes, that's it's name 5:32 Godofmemez Well, it used to be popular in the earlier days I've heard. 5:33 AngrydroidForce99 On a scale of 1 to 10, how creepy was it I think it was a 6/7 that end tho 5:34 Godofmemez For me it's 4/10. I honestly only got shocked because of the suddenly high freaking out at the end. 5:34 AngrydroidForce99 Do you think it's real or not? 5:34 Godofmemez Through it's weird seeing some hunchbacked dude without a face going after you at the middle of the night. 5:34 AngrydroidForce99 I don't think it is real 5:34 Godofmemez Honestly I have no idea. At the end, it went back to the park again, so likely not. 5:36 AngrydroidForce99 So what vid should we review next 5:37 Godofmemez Let's see a more "digital" one: Butterflies.flv https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8FAD3yYht4 5:37 AngrydroidForce99 Putting on my headphones That thumbnail looks like some kinda Undertale creepypasta 5:38 Godofmemez This came before Undertale is out, through, and it's weird as hell. 5:38 AngrydroidForce99 That beginning message is weird too Butterflies? Sorry trying not to be rude 5:39 Godofmemez Or at least what looked like butterflies, because it's just... really weird. 5:39 AngrydroidForce99 Whoa, that noise I see a face Then I see the Anonymous logo 5:39 Godofmemez Also, those messages splattered throughout the album. Wait, you noticed? Wow, I didn't see it tho. 5:40 AngrydroidForce99 Now I see someone wearing a hoodie playing a board game 5:40 Godofmemez Not really, looks like a factory to me. 5:40 AngrydroidForce99 (this are just my weird interpretations of the random things at the intro) "You are meaningless" They did a good job encrypting that I see a creepy sea creature I see a green ghost Slimer? 5:41 Godofmemez Nope, just a bunch of distorted what looks like butterflies. 5:42 AngrydroidForce99 The music reminds me of when you kill Papyrus on the Genocide Route in Undertale The fact that this came out before Undertale is creepy "THEY WILL FIX YOU" It says "You require surgery" My recommended list is gonna become trash 5:44 Godofmemez Then, another message, "your body is a prison." 5:44 AngrydroidForce99 One of the pictures reminds me of Omega Flowey "THEY WILL FREE YOU" 5:44 Godofmemez Yeah, they do look alike, through in the context of this video, it's just weird. 5:45 AngrydroidForce99 "do not refuse" 5:45 Godofmemez The next message gets more coherent. 5:45 AngrydroidForce99 I couldn't read it 5:46 Godofmemez "look at what happened to those that denied their gift" 5:46 AngrydroidForce99 One of the pictures looked like this: L0 ____ 0L The last L reversed LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK OH GOD THAT NOISE WTF 5:47 Godofmemez It didn't end at that, but it got cut at that. Possibly the content after that is so disturbing the dude who found this video had to edit it off. 5:48 AngrydroidForce99 "I'm not posting the rest, as I don't think YouTube would allow that. I've already destroyed the disc, so please don't ask." The end did kinda look like a factory I think this is a mix of real and fake "I remember the channel was Thebrokentape1181. I do remember it was about 15 videos (Update videos) about his finding of the paranormal, the weirdest videos were update 2,7 and I think it was 9. 2 & 7 were videos about some anonymous user E-mailed two creepy videos to the guy. Update 9 was about the guy who took a pic of the demon and he feel unconscious, while he's out, this entity took the camera and took pic throughout this abandoned building and in the end was a pic of a face with no eyes nor mouth. I would upload them but I think I lost them, I will try and look for them if I can.﻿" It could possibly been a guy who found this 5:51 Godofmemez It's ambiguous of where this video was actually found, or even more, how it was made. 5:51 AngrydroidForce99 The guy who made it probably was trying to creep people out Or to spread some kinda twisted ideology 5:52 Godofmemez Yeah, either that. 5:52 AngrydroidForce99 What do you think the creepiness level is? 5:53 Godofmemez Even through I have to say it's really weird, the actual creepiness of this video is 3/10 for me. 5:53 AngrydroidForce99 I agree w:c:creepypasta:MARIO 5:54 Godofmemez Oh yeah, that hack. 5:55 AngrydroidForce99 That image at the bottom is very creepy 5:55 Godofmemez I have to say that I prefer weird things so this is one of my favorite creepypastas. Yeah, that is some of the creepy images that would actually creep me out. 5:55 AngrydroidForce99 Do you watch SomeOrdinaryGamers? 5:56 Godofmemez Not really, but I instead mostly go to his fan-wiki. 5:57 AngrydroidForce99 YAY, my recommended list is not trash